freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Teorias e Rumores/@comment-27940552-20160728190241/@comment-29778241-20160917183237
It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: Arthur443 escreveu: It'sFoxy2.0 escreveu: N, na primeira Freddy Fazbear Pizza, os animatronic andavam sozinhos de dia, ai aconteceu a morte das 5 crianças, o que fez a pizzaria ser fechada, ai abriu a segunda Freddy Fazbear Pizza e os animatronics tmb andavam livremente, mas tinhaM uma nova função de recognição facial para caso outra criança for morta, mas aconteceu a mordida de 87, o fez novamente a pizzaria ser fechada e fez os donos da pizzaria substituirem os toys pelos antigos animatronics de novo, só que por causa daa mordida de 87 os animatronics foram impedidos de andarem de dia e foram livres para andarem livremente de noite, ou seja, eles sempre andaram por conta própria. 1) capitei um erro a mordida de 87 e o desaparecimento\assasinato das 5 crianças aconteceram no 2 restaurante o primeiro fechou antes msm de abrir pq achavam os 4 originais mt assustadores para crianças.segundo o phone guy em fnaf 2 2)vou repedir "vou ser sincero,nunca gostei dessa marionete esta sempre pensando e pode ir a qualquer lugar."e ele se move de maneira mais direta,enquanto os outros se movem de maneira aleatoria vai e voltam de lugares aleatorios e seguem caminhos confusos ate o escritorio de puppet vai direto,n para,n tem piedade. Meu Deus cara, as crianças morreram no PRIMEIRO RESTAURANTE Freddy Fazbear Pizza e n no segundo, e os animatronics tão assim mais bonitinhos pq os do PRIMEIRO RESTAURANTE eram assustadores, a n , agr eles vão deixar de abrir só pq os animatronics eram feios, haa dá licença, se fosse assim os animatronics do primeiro jogo seriam ainda os toys, a morte da 5 crianças a conteceu no PRIMEIRO RESTAURANTE e n no segundo, no segundo foi a mordida de 87, eles aproveitaram q iriam reabrir o restaurante então deixaram os velhos de lado e os refizeram para parecer mais amigáveis para as crianças, e o Puppet n tem mt o que fazer, então se vc n rebobinar a caixinha de música ele vai dereto em vc e te mata, pois ele se teletransporta até vc assim como Bonnie e Chica do primeiro jogo, tem certeza que vc sabe a história de FNaF? Pq n tá parecendo. mano abaixa a bola se n quiser problemas.vo tentar exolicar. fredbears family dinner:primeiro restaurante da serie com apenas dois animatronics (fredbear e spring bonnie)foi fechado apos fredbear ter mordido o garoto chorao.o dono original esta desaparecido e epecula-se q a fazbear entreterimento conseguiu os direitos de feddy e os outros ilegalmente.n se sabe exatamente em q ano estava aberto o estabelecimento (se vier dizer q foi em 83 e invalido pois n e confirmado.) Quem tem baixar a bola aki é tu se n quizer problemas, que n entende nd e fica inventando coisas dos jogos que nem existem, parece q nem faz teorias e nem le elas, já puxou briga comigo e com o Enseada lá no outro comentário, agr vai querer puxar de novo, tens quantos anos? 7? Hora hora baixa a bola se n quizer problemas, pensa antes de falar, isso é Wiki, n Youtube, se chingar é punido, então acorda, tu criança agora? E se tu quizer pensar que essas coisas que tu fica falando são verdade, pensa à vontade, eu cansei de tentar explicar e se eu ficar aki discutindo ainda vai dar porcaria, então pensa o que quizer blz? legal fera,aonde eu iventei algo?claro fnaf 2 se passa em 2014,puppet e o pai do foxy.nem te chinguei pra ta boladao.se vo me chamar de criança chama a vontade pq ate eu to "incentando coisa" e vc nem toma iniciativa de falar o q e. ne,heroi?